


From the High Heavens

by Magikkittenz29



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, DOMESTIC GAYS, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Rare Pairings, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikkittenz29/pseuds/Magikkittenz29
Summary: Hermes was already awake, pulled from sleep by his trusty inner clock. He always was a morning person, much to the dismay of nearly everyone around him.He always awoke ready to take on the day's challenges and to busy himself with what needed to be done.But now, there was something else he had to keep in mind.
Relationships: Hermes/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	From the High Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> A rare pair I quite enjoy in indulging

It was morning, just barely.

The sun was peaking, slowly climbing out from its home in the hills and the bedroom was filled with the soft glow of dawn.

Hermes was already awake, pulled from sleep by his trusty inner clock. He always was a morning person, much to the dismay of nearly everyone around him.

He always awoke ready to take on the day's challenges and to busy himself with what needed to be done.

But now, there was something else he had to keep in mind.

As he awoke, he became aware of the long body wrapped around his behind him. It was a big, warm, cuddly hug and it frankly felt quite nice.

He turned slowly, as not to jostle the sleeping figure, and came face to face with his beloved, a peaceful expression on their face.

Hypnos was wonderful. Every part of him made Hermes want to shout his love to the high heavens. He couldn't resist a kiss and pressed a gentle peck to the other's forehead, fond amusement coursing through him as Hypnos scrunched his face up in return.

Hermes found he dawdled a bit more, now that he had this giant, sleeping creature near him (more like attached to him). He had learned from experience that his boyfriend took no such patience from being woken early in the morning, and so Hermes had accommodated ~~relented~~ and tried to stay in bed a little bit later than he usually would.

But nothing could keep him tethered for long.

It was near sun up now, and Hermes was getting fidgety. He squirmed a bit in the arms of his lover, which slowly awoke the taller.

The first thing he did was yawn, then he turned a bit, and blinked sleepily, his eyes first landing on Hermes.

"Mornin," Hypnos said quietly, a tired smile gracing his features.

"Good morning love," he said in return. He slowly sat up, already having stretched while waiting for his lovely to awake. "Shall we get the day started?"

Hypnos quickly answered that question with a slow hum. He curled up and grabbed the comforter, wrapping it tight over his shoulder. He stuck his tongue out in a petty defiance and didn't move.

Hermes gave a fond sigh and shook the burrito of a man, eventually collapsing on top of the bundle.

"You can't stay in bed all day," he whined.

"Says who?" came a muffled reply from below.

Hermes gave a pout, to which Hypnos laughed.

"Five more minutes."

"Every time you say that we wait an additional hour."

"...3 more minutes?"

There came an exaggerated sigh from the shorter and then he slipped off, his feet hitting the ground. He put his hands on his hips, surveying the obstacle before him.

Then, it clicked.

He rubbed his hands together and walked over to the bundle of boyfriend, before slipping his hands underneath the blankets, lifting Hypnos off the mattress and taking the comforter with him.

There was a startled yelp as Hypnos' hands tried to decide whether to grip the now falling sheets or onto Hermes.

He chose the latter, wrapping his arms around Hermes' head like a frightened cat. It earned a hearty laugh.

"Now we can get the day goin' boss!" Hermes said, smiling like an idiot. "But, um, can you move your arms? I can't see."

Hypnos sighed, slowly returning Hermes' sight and resting his slender hands on the shoulders instead. "I guess you win this one."

"You bet! We are going to do quite a lot today, love. We're going to go to the park, then go to the mall, and then we can catch this movie I bought tickets for in advanced and then-"

Hypnos pressed a quick kiss to the blabbering little bird, effectively shutting him up.

"Sounds great," he said softly, which earned him an expression of awe and adoration from his boyfriend.

Hermes pressed a kiss to Hypnos' cheek in response, lighting up once more. He moved to put Hypnos down, but the taller refused, keeping himself away from the floor.

"Nope! You picked me up, you're going to carry me," he all but demanded, looking quite smug.

Hermes feigned mock exasperation but happily headed off to the kitchen.

Yes his morning routines had changed quite a bit since Hypnos arrived, but Hermes didn't mind one bit.


End file.
